Dear Diary
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: RPM Inspired from Not So Simple, when Gemma was writing in her diary Since Summer is my favorite female character, I figured I'd write Summer's 'thoughts' from each episode. I don't own Power Rangers. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Road to Cornith

Sorry no 'Road to Cornith'. Summer's not really in this episode.


	2. Fade to Black

**Dear Diary,**

**What a day! First, some obnoxious guy from the wastes saves my life, then he ends up in prison because he has Venjix hardware in him. But, let me wind back a little bit...**

**It was the one year anniversary of being inside the dome when two refugees, both guys (ugh), came inside. Unfortunatly, the brought some Grinders and an attack-bot with them. So Flynn, Scott, and I morphed into our Ranger suits and whipped some robotic butt! We called up our Zords and I was about to be ambushed by some stupid Grinders, but the guy (dressed all in black) saved my life. When I went to thank him, the 'army' came and took him to prison. Turns out, he has Venjix hardware inside of him. The funny thing is, he doesn't remember how it got there, or even his own name. Venjix must've taken his memories.**

**I saw something in him though. Something that told me he was a good guy. I went to talk to him in the prison and guess what he said? He told me yellow is 'not my color'! The jerk! So I asked if he had to work hard at his whole 'brooding bad boy' attitude. I introduced myself and he told me to call him Dillon. Due to his implants, he has enhanced strength and speed. Does that not scream 'Ranger Material!!!' all over?**

**I kept trying to convince Scott, Flynn, and Dr. K to give the guy a chance. It took a while, but finally-FINALLY-they gave in. We went to ask him if he wanted to join the team, or as he called it, the freak show. He said he would, if he could pick his own color. What does he think this is? A democracy?! I admit, he has a lot of nerve, but he'll make a good ranger.**


	3. Rain

**Dear Diary,**

**Remember that Dillon guy I told you about? He's now the Black Ranger! We've finally recurited another Ranger. Here's what happened.**

**We took him to the Garage and into the main lab. He saw the suits up close and acidentally called it 'spandex'. We kinda forgot to tell him: NEVER saw spandex in front of Dr. K. He's very sensitive about his work.**

**Dillon passed the tests with flying colors! He's amazing...er, as a ranger, that is. I tried to convince him to stay in the dome to help us, but he kept saying something about how he failed to protect someone in the past. But in the end, I managed to convince him. But he said he'd join under one condition. We let the other guy who was with him, Ziggy, out of jail. His reason: the guy can make shadow puppets. Weird, but it got Dillon on the team.**

**He bonded with the suit and became the Black Ranger. Ziggy took a picture of all of us with our suits on. Why, I don't know. But Dr. K made him scrub the entire Garage with a toothbrush when he said 'spandex'.**

**Turns out, Dillon ran away in the middle of the night. I felt crushed, and betrayed. I had trusted him. But in the end, he came back and saved all our lives. While Flynn, Ziggy, and I were glad he came back, Scott was just concerned about his car, which Dillon had stolen.**


	4. Go for Green

**Dear Diary,**

**Torture. That's the only word for it. Pure...torture. Scott, Flynn, and I were at the high school theatre, where Ziggy was 'hosting' an 'audition' to become the Green Ranger. But the majority, if not all, of the people 'trying out' were not even **_**close**_** to being qualified! I mean, come on. A puppeter, a girl with hula hoops...the list goes on and on... Dillon was at the Garage, training. Lucky jerk...**

**Finally, Ziggy found the perfect candidate. A girl named Tenaya. We tested her and she did great! Ziggy went to get the green morpher. I was thinking; YES!! Finally, another girl!! We went to the base awhile later, while Ziggy was getting Tenaya so we could make it official.**

**I'm not sure exactly what happened during that time, but Dillon and Ziggy tell me that Tenaya was actually Tenaya 7, a Venjix robot. Scott, Flynn, and I met up with Dillon and the green ranger? I thought 'Wait...who's **_**that**_**?' And the guy kept hiding behind a tree. Dillon had to litteraly drag him out to fight. We saved the day again, though, and Tenaya didn't get her her hands on the green morpher, so I guess that's all that counts.**

**Turns out, that the green ranger was...ZIGGY!! We were all lacking support on this, but, from what Dillon told me, Ziggy only bonded with the suit to keep Tenaya from bonding with. And that was the mission Dr. K gave him: protect the morpher at ALL costs. So, in a way, he succeded.**

**But Ziggy's got a funny idea that he's allowed to wear the suit on a date...strange.**


	5. Handshake

**Dear Diary,**

**Ugh, can guys be anymore annoying? All Dillon and Scott can do is brag about their stupid cars! I had to (and was grateful to) interrupt their 'contest' to tell Dillon Dr. K was calling him for training. But he left training early. I tell you, the guy gets fed up easily. Ziggy, on the other hand, is beyond clueless. I guess Scott and Flynn didn't warn him that I am the worldwide queen of pool.**

**After Dillon left training, he went to the fridge, to grab a drink I'm guessing. And BAM!!! He gets blasted by Dr. K's 'missiles' that he has hidden in the fridge. I felt bad for Dillon. It's not his fault he has attitude problems. After that we had to go save the day-again. After fighting Tenaya, she finally left.**

**Later, and I don't know how, Tenaya's hand (that's right, her HAND) was in the Garage...and we had to fight it. A HAND!! And we even had to morph to fight it. A HAND!! Just as it was about to fire the Laser Torch at Scottt and I, Dillon sprung into action, activating his invincibility shield (and suceeding). He also opened the fridge and allowed Dr. K to fire his 'missles' at Tenaya's stupid hand. (Take **_**THAT**_** robo-freak girl).**

**So, destroyed the attack-bot, Dillon and Ziggy took the Drones. And you'll never guess what else...**

**DR. K IS A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Ranger Green

**Dear Diary,**

**Nothing much happened. Same old fighting drama. But it turns out, this time, Ziggy was the hero (even though he used to be a mobster and was in prison for part of the day).**

**Nice Ziggy!**


	7. Ranger Red

**Dear Diary,**

**Scott can be so stubborn sometimes!! He went out to the wastes to find a device Dr. K needed so that Dillon and Ziggy could use the Croc Carrier Zord. Dillon wanted to go and get him, but Dr. K said it was too big a risk. Hello! We're rangers! We're SUPPOSED to take risks.**

**Scott found the stupid device (almost getting himself killed in the process) and we saved the day again.**

**Is it just me, or is everyone on this team stubborn?**


	8. Ranger Yellow Pt1 & Pt2

**Dear Diary,**

**The day started out ok. We defeated another attack-bot. It was when we got to the Garage that things got icky. My not-so-lovely parents decided to drop by today. They said it was time for me to fufill my end of the deal. I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!!!! WHY CAN'T THEY GET THAT?!?!**

**I mean, don't parents have some sort of paternal feeling when their kids are upset or when they DON'T WANT TO DO SOMETHING!!!**

**But it turns out my parents had the Landsdown Diamond, and with Venjix trying to it, I had no choice but to make a deal with my parents. (Which felt like making a deal with the devil...no joke) I'd marry Chas if they'd give the Diamond to the guys. They agreed and I was stuck in a uncomfortable situation.**

**Suprisingly, even though all the guys were protesting, Dillon was against me getting married the most. But why? Why would he be so against it. It's not like he likes me...does he?**

**Anyway, at the wedding, Tenaya was disgusied as a caterer. She wanted to steal the diamond. I sent Dr. K (dressed as me) to the make-shift alter in the Garage. Tenaya striked then. Good thing I knew. How exactly? Well, my party throwing when I was a rich snob paid off in some way. The cake was next to barrel of oil and **_**no**_** caterer **_**EVER **_**puts their work near stuff like that.**

**Turns out I'm radiant, according to Dillon. All the guys were staring at me. I guess I did look nice in the wedding dress.**

**After we saved the day (again), my parents let me drop out of the wedding! I was so happy! They finally saw me...for me.**


End file.
